Take My Heart
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Hikaru finally gets his date with Haruhi, but things go wrong when Kaoru's emotions get in the way. Fair Warning, cliffhanger.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor the characters. I wish I did though (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Take My Heart<strong>

"Kaoru! I have great news!" Hikaru said, running into his brother's room.

"What is it, Onii-San?" Kaoru questioned, sitting up in the bed. Hikaru jumped onto the bed and grinned happily.

"Remember how I asked Haruhi out before and she rejected me?"

"...Yeah, what happened this time? Gave up?"

"No. She finally said she'd go on a date with me. Isn't that great? I didn't even have to trick her nor did you."

Kaoru's calm expression became that of obvious sadness hiding behind his smile. Hikaru didn't notice. "That is great, Onii-San." The younger whispered loudly.

"It is. Now I have to get ready."

"It's today you're going out with her?"

Hikaru nodded as he got up from the bed. "Yeah!" He kissed his brother's forehead and walked out the room. Kaoru quickly grabbed his phone and punched in a certain phone number.

"Hello?" A calm and deep voice spoke.

"Kyoya, get everyone except Hikaru and Haruhi to come over to my house. We're gonna do some spying again."

"Again? Okay Kaoru, no problem."

Click.

Kaoru hung up and dropped his phone onto the bed; he got up and walked out of his room and towards his brother's. He knocked on the door and let himself in the room. Hikaru was already walking out the room and bumped roughly into Kaoru, causing him to stumble back a little. Hikaru grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry, Kao. Are you okay?"

Kaoru nodded, "I should be sorry, I should have waited till you gave me permission to come inside."

Hikaru laughed slightly, "You should know you're always welcomed into my room!" He smiled then included, "And did you want something? I'm just assuming since you wanted to come into my room."

"Oh, yeah. Just... Were are ya talking Haruhi? You gotta make sure it's a good spot!" He stated with a devilish hint to mask the growing pain.

"That new out door yogurt cafe. I heard that all the commoners loved going there."

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah, now I gotta go. Haruhi is waiting for me!" And with those words, Hikaru moved around his brother and made is way down the stairs and out the door.

"Tamaki, calm down!" Kaoru said, gripping the blond's arms and pulling him back.

"NO!" Tamaki shouted but Kaoru firmly placed his hands over his mouth. Despite the hand, the words were still audible. "Haruhi and Hikaru are my children, they shouldn't love each other! That's incest! Mommy! Get them away from each other!"

"Tamaki, just leave them alone. Hikaru needs this, he needs to learn how to step outside our world... And Haruhi accepting him without the tricks or lies. I think it's good for the both of them..." Kaoru said with a sad tone. He looked back at the two who were inside the shop, sitting by the window.

"Kaoru's right," Kyoya's voice spoke, making everyone's attention turn to him. "Hikaru would need to find other people, just as you too, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded then turned his attention to his brother. It was clear Kaoru couldn't let Hikaru go, he couldn't even turn his attention away.

"Mori-Sempai and I are gonna get some cake! I don't want to go after the sun set, I get scared of the dark!" Honey-Sempai said as his eyes became big and watery, as if he was going to cry. He then shook his head, giggled, then walked away with Mori to the next shop.

"Tamaki, aren't you a little worried about Kaoru?" Kyoya whispered.

"I'm worried about my little Haruhi! Hikaru isn't right for her!" Tamaki complained, going on about how Haruhi should "only love daddy".

"Jeez boss. It's not that big of a deal." Kaoru interrupted. "It's just one date. Plus, it might not even go well. See." Kaoru pointed at the window, only to be proven wrong when the three teens saw Hikaru and Haruhi move closer, a smile on both their faces.

"O-Okay... So they're smiling? We smile too."

Hikaru gave Haruhi a glance then moved his face a little closer to hers. He stopped in fear that Haruhi would slap him or he would embarrass himself. When he saw Haruhi move closer, he took it as a sign to continue and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

"H-Hikaru...?" Kaoru's voice dropped. He felt his heart beat with pain and started taking slow steps onto the sidewalk he was on, opposite to the shop.

"Hey.. Kaoru?" Tamaki questioned.

Kaoru saw clearly that Hikaru and Haruhi had not yet separated and only deepened their kiss, not caring about the world around them. Kaoru could feel his heart slowly ripping. He _loves_ his brother and it _hurts_ to see him kiss someone else, even if it did make Hikaru happy. Hikaru and Haruhi broke the kiss, a smile and a blush on both their faces.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered before running across the street, towards the cafe. At the same time Kaoru stepped foot on the street, a truck was coming at full speed. The driver didn't see Kaoru in the street and hit him at full impact, not even noticing he hit him.

"GAH!" Kaoru screamed as he was send flying across the street, he slid across the pavement, leaving a trail of blood, and hit a nearby pole. Kaoru let out a cry from the impact then remained silent. His bones were shattered from the impacted of the truck and ground, and his skin was torn from the bones ripping through and from when he slid across the hard pavement. Kaoru's neck was roughly bent forward and the back of his head was bleeding from the impact of the thick pole.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki and Kyoya yelled in sync as they ran to the teen. Kyoya already called an ambulence and Tamaki knelt next to him, trying to figure out what to do.

"Get... Hikaru..." Kaoru barely whispered. Tamaki nodded quickly then got up and ran into the cafe. He could be heard from the outside, yelling to tell Hikaru to get up and go outside. Tamaki yelled out that Kaoru was hurt and Hikaru right away got up. He left Haruhi and ran outside, only to be welcomed by the mess his broken brother was on the sidewalk. Kaoru's vision became blurry as he saw his brother run to him.

"Kaoru! Oh god, Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice cried. He fell to his knees, and slammed his hands against the pavement, knowing he shouldn't touch his brother in the state he was in.

"H-Hik...aru..." Kaoru whispered as he closed his eyes.

Hikaru looked at him and said, "No! Don't close your eyes, Kaoru!"

"...I... It hurts... Onii-San..."

An ambulance pulled up next to the twins and two men jumped out. They quickly retrieved a stretcher from the back and placed Kaoru on it. The teen cried out in pain and gritted his teeth, causing more pain. The paramedics got into the back of the truck and placed Kaoru on the gurney that was there. Hikaru tried to follow, but one of the paramedics stopped him.

"I'm sorry, you cannot come in."

"Let me in! He's my _twin_ brother if you _haven't noticed_! I'm not going to leave him alone!" Hikaru said, allowing tears to come down his face. The paramedic sighed then moved aside so Hikaru could join. Hikaru reached to grab his brother's hand but pulled back when he saw several bone fragments sticking out of the skin. He cringed and bit his lip to prevent the tears from coming down more.

"You're going to be fine, Kao..." Hikaru whispered, reassuring himself more than his brother.

**(Five Days Later)**

Hikaru was sleeping in a chair next to his brother's bed. Kaoru had several tubes of different colors connecting his body to different machines and moderators. It was two in the morning and the only sound was coming from the heart moderator and Hikaru's heavy breathing. Kaoru sighed deeply then winced at the pain that erupted from his throat and chest suddenly. The impact of the truck left him broken... Possibly just as bad as when he saw his brother and Haruhi kiss. It left him damaged and broken, physically and emotionally.

_'I wish the pain would just go away...'_

A nurse walked in the room to change the water sack. She noticed Kaoru was awake and gave him a disappointed look. She started to switch the empty sack for the full one and said, "You know, in your condition you should get as much sleep as possible."

"But what if I never wake up?" Kaoru whispered. It hurt to talk because his throat was still painfully bruised, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Don't force yourself to talk. And I'm sure you'll wake up again."

_'Oh jeez... That's helpful...'_ Kaoru thought. He said, "But what if I don't...?" He looked over to his brother and softened his stare.

"He cares a lot about you." The nurse said, now headed towards the door.

"Does he?" A rhetorical question.

"Trust me, I saw his determination and love for you when you first arrived. He wouldn't leave your side." The nurse smiled softly. "I'll come back later on in the morning with your doctor and check on you. Now get some sleep."

Kaoru nodded then flinched. '_Bad move..._' he thought. The nurse let out a soft laugh and walked out the room, leaving the twins alone once more.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Hitachiin!" Dr. Nikoto chimed as he noted things in his clipboard and saw the younger twin wake up.<p>

"Ngh... W-Where's Hikaru...?"

"He went to get something to eat. Poor boy hardly ate while he was here, only once a day I believe. We had to force him to leave and get something to eat this morning."

"Oh..."

"Kaoru, how are you feeling?"

"Pain... Mostly around my chest. It feels like something is squeezing it..." Kaoru whispered.

"Hm. Can you determine which side? Left, right, center, or all?"

Kaoru took a moment to think, trying to remember which side was left and which side was right. "...L-Left...?"

"Left?" Dr. Nikoto pointed to Kaoru's left side of his chest, around the heart area. "This is where it hurts?"

"...Y-Yeah... There."

"Hmmm," Dr. Nikoto started scribbling down some words in his clipboard again. "Okay, I'll come back later on today to check your body." And with those words he walked around the room.

Kaoru stared at the ceiling and sighed, wincing once more from the pain his chest was causing him. The heart moderator beeped faintly every few seconds, letting the teen know his heart was faintly beating. But Kaoru didn't care, he stopped caring about himself. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"Hey Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took a bite from the apple he bought.

"Ngh..." Kaoru opened his eyes and glanced at Hikaru. "H-Hika-chan..." he softly whispered.

"How do you feel?"

"In pain," Kaoru smiled softly. "Now why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried about you. You're shattered..."

_'More than you would ever know._' "Don't worry about me, Hikaru."

"I can't help it. You're my brother, we've been together since we started to develop."

Kaoru managed a very short and soft laugh as he remembered their joke about coming from the same sperm and egg cell. The laugh, however, caused him to cough which shot pain through his chest and throat as he quickly covered his mouth. With one last and harsh cough, he uncovered his mouth and saw blood on his hand. His eyes widened and the heart moderator sped up, beeping loudly. Hikaru quickly got up and ran into the hallway to get a nurse or a doctor. Kaoru wiped the side of his mouth and saw more blood.

"Oh God..." He whispered.

Dr. Nikoto and the nurse from last night along with Hikaru ran into the room. Kaoru stopped coughing but began to spit up nothing but blood, covering himself and the bedsheets.

"Nurse! Go get two other doctors, now!"

The nurse nodded and ran out the room.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked, panicking now.

"Hikaru, I think you should wait outside..." The doctor suggested.

"No! Tell me what is wrong with him."

"Just go. We will tell you after everything is settled down."

After a few minutes of arguing, Hikaru gave in. He decided to use this time to go home, shower, and retrieve an extra change of clothing. He promised himself to return to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke up sometime between seven and eight o'clock in the evening. He turned his head and saw Hikaru and Dr. Nikoto through the glass wall. As they were talking, he saw Hikaru wiping his face with his sleeve and nodding at what Dr. Nikoto was telling him. With a final nod, both males turned to the room and walked inside.<p>

"Ah, you're awake Kaoru!" Dr. Nikoto said as he approached the bedside.

"Ngh..." Kaoru really didn't feel like talking. He could almost still taste rust in his mouth.

"Kaoru, there's something I have to tell you. I'm afraid it's not good news."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. The doctor looked at Hikaru then back at him, and resumed talking. "We took some test and discovered why you coughed up blood. It turns out that a fragment of your broken rib cage moved and tore into your stomach. In other words, you have – or should I say had – a bleeding ulster. But what also came up in other tests was a heart condition."

"A... A heart condition...?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, and we honestly don't know what it is. We have never experienced something like this."

"So you're saying there's something wrong and you don't know what?" Kaoru yelled, then soft cry of pain.

Dr. Nikoto nodded sadly. "However we do know that this... This _thing_ could kill you if not taken care of."

"But if you don't know what it is, how would you treat me?"

"Well... To be safe, we were going to perform open heart surgery."

…

"_What_?"

"Yes, because we cannot risk messing with an illness that we do not know anything about."

"So you're going to give me another heart?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

The room quickly became silent, leaving the sound of the heart moderator.

"Get some rest, you're going to need it." Dr. Nikoto said before turning around and walking out the room.

"Hika..."

"I know, Kao..."

**(The Next Morning)**

"Are you ready, Kaoru?" Dr. Nikoto asked.

Kaoru was already laying on the operating table. He nodded and took a deep breath, then winced slightly. The doctor motioned for the nurse to bring something in and then he grabbed the Anastasia mask.

"When I put this on you, take deep breaths."

"Wait, where's my brother?"

"...Do you want to see him before the operation?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Dr. Nikoto sighed then looked back to see the nurse bring in another patient on a gurney. Kaoru tilted his head to look at the person being placed next to him. His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed the familiar redd hair on the other person's head. The person turned his head and smiled.

"Hey Kao." Hikaru said.

"H-Hikaru? What are you doing here...?"

"He is donating his heart to you!" The nurse said. Kaoru's eyes grew wide and began to water up.

"But... But Hikaru... If you give me your heart, you won't be alive. ...I... I can't live without you!"

"But I want you to live, Kaoru. Plus you won't live without me, because you will always have my heart. You always did and you always will."

"Hikaru..." Tears started trailing down Kaoru's face. _'So he does love me...'_

Hikaru moved aside the tray of operating equipment and leaned over as much as he could without falling. Hikaru lightly kissed his brother on the cheek then moved back to his own bed.

"I love you, Kaoru. Don't you ever for get that."

"...I love you too, Hikaru..."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END =.=<br>**


End file.
